


The Officer

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently another Time Lord still exists and he's on earth for a number of reasons.<br/>1) To find the Doctor<br/>2) Reshape the history of Gallifrey<br/>3) oh wait 4)Nope it's 3)DON'T DIE</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Officer

**Author's Note:**

> (Incomplete)
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: In this Chapter we learn of the Officer meeting a human that shares the same appearance as him.  


* * *

It's been a while since I've seen another Time Lord the Daleks have kept me prisoner and I've travelled through many universes, I think it's all very confusing actually but meh I'll try what I can. The people on this planet are strange but I've met a group who turned the Doctor into a cartoon pony. I actually liked that idea for the time being anyway. Before you ask I do not have what you humans call a british accent I actually talk like an american.

I've been lucky enough to keep my first generation intact considering that I've been around for 10,000 earth years


End file.
